


You're blushing

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You're blushing.” - smiled Robert as he took a step closer to Aaron. They were at the hotel, finally alone, with no one to disturb them. Their phones were on silent, Robert made sure of that. Aaron got a beer in his hand, and took a sip as he shrugged at Robert's statement.“Am not.” - he said  - “It's just... hot in here, innit?” - he smirked as he left his beer on the bedside table to push Robert on the bed.Or...Takes place after the previous part. They are finally at the hotel





	You're blushing

“You're blushing.” - smiled Robert as he took a step closer to Aaron. They were at the hotel, finally alone, with no one to disturb them. Their phones were on silent, Robert made sure of that. Aaron got a beer in his hand, and took a sip as he shrugged at Robert's statement.

“Am not.” - he said - “It's just... hot in here, innit?” - he smirked as he left his beer on the bedside table to push Robert on the bed.

“Steady, I might think you cannot contain yourself.” - laughed Robert as Aaron straddled him. His hands fell on Aaron's thighs immediately.

“You might be just right.” - whispered Aaron as he leaned down for a kiss. He was in a very giving mood, and Robert loved seeing this side of him.

Their desperate need for each other was quite obvious, because the gentle kisses and careful touches soon turned into passion. When Aaron thought simple grinding just wasn't enough, he moved down on Robert's body, trying to leave a few marks along the way. He heard him moaning as he twirled his tongue around his nipple, and he heard him hissing when he bit down on it.

“Careful.” -said Robert, but when Aaron looked up for a second to meet his eye he could see his smile. He grazed his teeth over the soft skin of his stomach, before he reached his favorite part. Just above his hip bone. It was one of Robert's weak spots. He knew he could get him hard in a minute if he got his mouth on that area. There was no need for that now, Robert was so hard, it would've been cruel of Aaron to torture him like that. He wasted no time swallowing him instead. Robert didn't expected it, but it was a pleasant surprise. He tangled his hand in Aaron's hair, as he moaned his name. - “Yeah, you're so good.” - he heard him speaking. Aaron wanted to pleasure him, but he couldn't ignore his own cock, or his desires more like, so he gave him a few tugs before he sat back for a second, only to see the despair in Robert's eyes. - “Why did ya stop?” - he panted.

At first Aaron's answer was a simple kiss, mainly to shut him up, but then he stroked his sides saying – “I don't want you to come. Not yet.” - he whispered leaning closer again. - “I want you.” - he said softly, brushing their noses together. Robert wanted to flip them over to give Aaron the attention he deserves, but Aaron was having none of that. He didn't let Robert go. He pinned him down, and repeated himself – “I want you.”

“You seem to have things in charge.” - said Robert grinning. - “Do as you want.” - if Aaron wasn't really blushing before, he was now. Every time his husband said things like that it just turned him on even more. He couldn't help but kiss the smug smile off Robert's face.

* * *

“I think I forgot how to breathe.” - said Robert gasping for air.

“That good, was it?” - smiled Aaron as he turned to his side to face him.

“You probably don't remember, but..... at the beginning.... in our barn.... there was one time....actually the first time we went there... when....”

“Go on then, what happened then? I'm not a mind reader Robert.” - said Aaron curiously.

“No, it's stupid.”

“Come on, don't make me beg.” - he laughed.

“Well, I was going on about how you should be impressed by me but... the truth was... I was the one being impressed by you.”

“You what?” - asked Aaron sitting up. This information was new to him.

“Yeah, I remember thinking _oh god I'm in deep shit trouble_ ” - laughed Robert.

“Really? You never said.”

“Obviously.” - scoffed Robert. - “I mean you know how I was back then, I would've done pretty much anything to avoid the noise in my head....”

“What noise?”

“The one telling me how I wouldn't be able to let you go.”

“You were thinking about stuff like that?” - he asked amused. Robert never told him that. They still haven't talked about lots of things regarding their affair.

“Well, I didn't let myself think about it long, but... after a while I knew that you're a gamechanger.”

“Am I?” - smiled Aaron as he got closer, to rest his head on Robert's stomach while he was stroking his arm.

“Yeah, course you are.” - he smiled kissing his head. - “Would you mind to give me that bag?”- he asked pointing to the one next to the bed on Aaron's side.

“Yeah no problem.” - answered Aaron before he reached down to handle it to Robert. His husband pulled out a shirt because it was a chilli night, and no matter how much they like cuddling, at least one layer of clothing was necessary. He drop a shirt on Aaron's head, but as Aaron got dressed he saw something familiar on Robert. - “Is that my shirt?”

“Erm.... might be.” - admitted Robert biting his lip.

“Soft lad.” - laughed Aaron as he leaned over to kiss him.

“It's just... comfortable, and it smells like you.”

“Remember that business trip I had to take a couple of weeks ago?” - asked Aaron suddenly

“Yeah, why?”

“I may have done the same thing.... with the shirt I mean.”

“You stole one of my shirts?”

“I borrowed it more like. Why? You mind?”

“No, but I would've loved to see actual evidence of you wearing it!”

“Next time you'll get it.”

“So there will be a next time then?” - asked Robert smirking.

“Robert, it's us.... I'd say it's inevitable.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
